gleefandomcom-20200222-history
3
3''' by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is a stripped down, acoustic version. It is sung by Joe, Sam, and Tina. The rest of the New Directions members (with the exception of Brittany) clap and dance along. Towards the end of the performance, Brittany gets up to grab a hair buzzer from her bag and plugs it into the wall, leaving everyone looking confused. In seconds, Brittany raises the buzzer, about to shave her head (as a reference to when Britney Spears did it back in 2007). As Unique squeals in panic, Will rushes to stop Brittany. Brittany explains that she doesn't want to have any hair at all, if she can't tie her hair up like she did in the Cheerios. However, Will stops her and the next scene shows that Brittany hasn't shaved her head. Lyrics '''Tina with Joe and Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Joe: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in? Joe and Tina: I am countin' Tina with Joe and Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now are you game? Joe (and Tina): Are you in? (Living in sin is the new thing,) Are you in? (I am countin') Tina with Joe and Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Sam and Tina: Or three Or four Sam: On the floor (Joe: On the floor) On the floor (Joe: On the floor) Tina: On the floor! Sam: On the floor! Tina with Joe and Sam: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between, Countin' Joe and Sam: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Tina with Joe and Sam: Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Trivia *At one character, a single number, this is the shortest song title on Glee. Errors *Sam can be heard singing in the beginning of the song, even though his lips don't move. Gallery 3-joetinasam.png 3 1.png 3 2.png 3 3.png 3 4.png Samguitar.gif 3 5.png 3 6.png 1000px-3-joetinasam.png Tina3.gif 3 7.png 3 8.png 3 9.png 3 10.png Samtina1.gif 3 britney 2.0.png Sam12.gif Sam2244.gif Sam88.gif Tumblr mbnp7kLvdV1rnnbvmo1 500.jpg Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo5 250.gif Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo6 250.gif Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo3 250.gif Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo2 250.gif Tumblr map9w0gbrd1r4yh8wo1 250.gif 3333.jpg 37654.jpg Joe Hart set6.gif JoeHart 3-1.gif JoeHart 3-2.gif JoeHart 3-3.gif JoeHart 3-4.gif JoeHart 3-5.gif JoeHart 3-6.gif JoeHart 3-7.gif JoeHart 3-8.gif JoeHart 3-9.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr myt8avgNQP1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif JTS 3.jpg 3.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Britney 2.0 (EP)